Over coming Hardships
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Based on Prisoner and Paper Plane. Jack is a jew during the Holocaust. Carly is a sick girl who fell in love with him. Day by day, they get closer, till one has to leave. Will they get their happy ever after or will death be enough to seperate them?


**Well I got a idea! Yay!**

**This is CarlyXJack. So enjoy.**

**Based on Prisoner and Paper plane.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one.<span>**

She sighed as she rubbed her dress. The blood she had spit out was covering her blue dress, so she went to change. She was going to explore before her father saw she was gone. She was scared of him and his work. She hated how he had killed all those Jews. She was also scared of the Jews. They were told to be the worst. That's what she grew up with.

* * *

><p>He sighed as he fell to the ground, tried of what he was doing. He sighed as he stood up and started to work again. He had gotten use to the work. He sighed and looked at the fence that kept him from the world. He smiled, although he was in pain from the beating he got last night from standing up for a friend. He sighed and frowned again and then sighed. He looked toward the sky as a singing voice came from the meadow beside him.<p>

He saw a girl, singing. He sighed. She looked pretty in the lighting the sun gave off. She turned and saw him and he just turned, working again. He didn't know what to expect.

_One day, some place, _

_One of the prisoners had fell in love with a girl outside of the fence._

For him it was true. He had fell in love with her. He had never been one to believe in love at first sight

_So sad._

_He felt so sad_

He had felt really sad when he found out from the prisoner named Crow that he would never get out.

This was a death prison. Not a camp like they were told. He knew he had no freedom and would never get it. So he dismissed freedom and never went back. He believed that the past was the past. He kept thinking there was a bigger gap in between him and her.

Once a day, they would meet, passing letters. Soon it became his enjoyment, the only thing he could enjoy.

As he tossed the plane, he felt like the gap wasn't as big as he thought. He muttered one thought as it flew.

_'Go fly.'_

He had started to believe her that it would one day be over and that Crow was wrong. He wanted to hold on to that hope, even if it was a lie.

He felt like he would believe, if she would stand by him everyday. He wanted her dreams and his to become true.

He would ask God everyday if she would come and talk to him and he would get his wish. He knew the small airplanes wouldn't tell her his feelings.

Even so, he looked at her with happiness in his eyes.

He got by with it for several months, not stopping till he would be free. It would always be his joy.

The last day they saw each other, she said she had to go. He didn't know what to say as she walked away.

"I'll wait for you!"

* * *

><p>He suffered more everyday, still keeping up the same things he did with her. He watched for her over the fence, but no one appeared. His pain wouldn't leave. He would cry his self to sleep, worrying the friends he had.<p>

He still felt that he could challenge destiny if she was with him and she was the only reason he had to stay strong.

That was the only reason he smiled.

He met her who's name was never known. He felt like he won over the future. He couldn't just call her or her name. He couldn't even follow her. he wanted to get out. He never would do any of these things.

One day he was reading the letters, remembering the only part of his past he wanted to know. He had been figured out, he could tell. The guards of that camp had came in and took his letters. That made him mad. He stood to take them back, but two men held him back, making him watch as he ripped one in half. His eyes widened and he got free and punched the guy who had done that.

* * *

><p>Their laughs had filled his mind and heart as he sat alone. He was told it was his turn to leave earth. He know knew she wouldn't come. As he placed her last note in his pocket, two guards came to take him away.<p>

_He had no regrets in this world but..._

_He still wondered why..._

He wanted to live a bit longer, see her smiling face again. As they pushed him in the last room he would ever see, he turned to run, to see her one last time. As the door closed, he lost hope. He missed her.

The days he spent with her never resurfaced. His favorite memories flashed in his mind. They were from different worlds. He knew that. He wanted to reach her, to touch her hand. He wanted to live in a peacefuk world.

Please God, could you maybe... Let him talk to her?

As he started coughing, he knew it was time. He was sad that he had to go. He turned to stop breathing, but knew that wouldn't work.

He just wanted to know one more thing before he died.

What was her name?

* * *

><p><strong>So did you liked it? Hope you enjoyed! I'm sad that I killed Jack, but whatever. I'm going to write another chapted based on Paper Plane. Then I'm going to write another one where the Holocaust is over and Yusei was a survivor and his jouney afterwards. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
